


and suddenly i lost you

by winestainedcardigan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hurt, Im so sorry baby, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Pain, buckynat - Freeform, i guess, just read it, natasha in pain again, the scene where thanos snaps his fingers, well not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedcardigan/pseuds/winestainedcardigan
Summary: bucky calls for her as he turns into dust.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 18





	and suddenly i lost you

**Author's Note:**

> my first buckynat fic omfg enjoy!
> 
> (ps: this is probably bad i wrote this in like 20 mins LMAO i apologize in advance)

There was silence. A deafening silence. Natasha stood up from the ground, dusting off the dirt from her suit as she looked around. 

She felt the breeze hit her face but not the wind you feel after a hot, sunny day where a light breeze feels refreshing. No. It was an eerie feeling. It makes her sick. Like she's in a horror movie.

“Nat?” She heard Bucky called out to her as he walked towards her. 

Natasha first saw his hand slowly disappear, turning into ashes and then before Natasha could even utter a word, his gun fell from his hand as more of him turned into dust. It was suddenly fast, it looked like he was about to fall face first but he disappeared into nothing before he could even hit the ground.

And just like that, he was gone.

Nothing but tiny dust floating in the air.

Natasha felt like she couldn’t breathe, with her shaking legs, she slowly walked where Bucky was a few seconds ago when her legs suddenly gave up, kneeling on the ground and touching the ground where Bucky’s remains are.

She can now feel her whole body shaking, her lips tremble as she tries to comprehend what just happened. There were screams and cries that can be heard from the forest they were in and even in the battlefield, she can hear people calling out names with the sound of desperation and confusion on their voices. 

“God, no. Please.” Natasha whispered to herself, looking up to the sky where the shining sun suddenly feels gloomy and cold. 

It feels empty.

“Where’s Bucky?”

She tore her eyes away from the trees and saw Steve, clutching his stomach. Natasha has never seen him look so scared in his life.

She can feel her mouth open but she couldn’t utter a word to him. 

“Natasha, where is he?” Steve asked again.

Natasha swallowed a huge lump on her throat, “I lost him again, Steve.” Her voice trembled as it finally dawned to her what happened to him.

And Natasha saw it on Steve’s face that for the first time, they lost the war.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall like it omg. im planning to make more buckynat fics soon (maybe even long, chaptered ones)
> 
> follow me on twt: @romancffbarnes and tumblr: theasianwitch
> 
> <3


End file.
